incomplete
by kaox
Summary: this is my own writing, incomplete as it is. i apologise for bad grammar.


_once upon a time... eck, annoying begining to a story... how about... way back in time... that's not better... bah, once upon a dreary night... yeah, that works._

_Once upon a dreary night, in the little town of.. fuck, what was that place called... oh yes, in the little town of necros (nec-rows) lived.. well, lived quite a few people.. but one child inparticular caught my attention. who is this child, you may ask.. well be patient. 'cause i'm not telling you. you'll just have to pay attention. mwhahah._

Chapter 1: beginings (how original eh?)

"Heeeeeey, give her baaack!" sobbed a young child, surrounded by children much older and much larger (no, muscle wise, judgemental aren't you?) than him. "Now, why would we listen to scum like you?" mocked the apparent leader of the group. (in other words, the biggest coward) The child looks up from his position on the ground. ".. Why am i scum?" He inquired as he pulled himself to his feet. "Am i scum because i'm diffrent? Because i'm smaller?" He growled softly, advancing on the leader of the group. "I am not scum. In fact, compared to you, i'm a platinum-plated gold bar. so, give her back!" The young boy then tried to tackle the leader.. to no avail, the leader simple cracked the poor boy on the head and flung him aside. "Powerful words from such a weak pile of filth." The leader scoffed, kicking the young boy in the ribs to add injury to insult. Then the rest of the group advanced on the dazed boy.. and commenced beating him within an inch of his life. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson; scum is always scum, no matter how hard it tries to convince others it has worth. You can have this.. toy.. back." Laughed the leader, as she throws the torn doll she took from the child at his feet, laughing coldly as she leads the rest of the group away. The young boy pulls the doll to his chest. "i... it's ok.. sniff.. they won't hurt you anymore sissy..." The young boy sobs softly, keeping his 'sissy' held firmly to him. "it's.. it's going to all get better... i promise..."

_But it didn't get better. in fact, it got worse. For years, this boy was treated poorly. His only family, his only friend, his only comfort, nothing but a damaged doll... or.. is his 'sissy' a doll at all?..._

Five years later (the child is now Ten.)

"Hey look who it is! It's the town's very own pile of shit! Hahaha!" Mocked the same leader from years past. "Still clinging to that toy of yours, huh rat?" The same boy as before looks up from what he was working on. ".. I told you before... don't call me shit..." He said in the most emotionless voice imaginable. "And i've told YOU before, i can not call nameless scum anything but shit." She laughs coldly, the three girls with her echoing her laughter. The boy.. _we'll call him rat for now, since he doesn't deny it being his name... anyway,_ Rat turns back to what he was working on, determined to finish. "Hey, don't ignore me." The girl says sarcasticly. Rat continues to work on his contraption, smiling softly. ".. Really, don't ignore me." The girls growls, her temper rising. Rat.. continues to work. "I SAID DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIORS!" She all but howls at Rat, who turns around.. to pick up a wrench off the ground, turning to his work without so much as a word. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!?!" She howls at Rat's back. The girls snarls "Fine, let's see how long you ignore me when i put your toy in danger!" that said, the girl grabs Sissy (if you weren't paying attention, that's the name of Rat's doll) and holds Sissy in the air by her arms. Rat sets down his wrench and slowly, turns around, his expression blank.. but in his eyes burns emotion.. one no one in the town has ever seen. Pure rage, mixed with fear. "Put her down." Rat orders, voice taking a sharp metalic ring to his usually flat tone. "Oh, so now you pay me attention. Well, the answer is no. I will not put this collection of rags down." She grins evily, beleiving she, once again, has the upper hand. "It wasn't a request. It was an order.. Put her down, now." Rat's sharp, metalic tone becoming even sharper. "No. And just for trying to order your betters around, your toy will suffer!" She laughs deviously, pulling both of Sissy's arms away from each other. "stop...stop it... you're hurting her... STOP IT!" The air writhed in pain as Rat flashed across the distance, grabbing the girl by her throat. "PUT HER DOWN!" He growled, his growl shaking the very foundation of the buildings around him. All four girls screamed in unison as Rat picked the girl up by her throat, Sissy falling from her grasp. "What's going on here?!" Yelled a man passing by.. the entire flow of foot traffic turning to see what the yelling is about. Rat quickly dropped the girl, scooping Sissy into his arms while stepping back into the shadows cast by a nearby house. "Daddy! Daddy! Rat tried to kill me daddy!" The girl sobbed into her father's chest, the man who had yelled.

"WHAT?! RAT, HOW DARE YOU!! AFTER WE BROUGHT YOU IN!!" The man howls, drawing his hand back to strike poor Rat. The man swings... but his hand never hits it's target.. for a young man, _an 'employee' of mine_, had stepped in at the last minute and taken the blow instead. "... leave this boy be..." my employee said. "why should i? he's nothing but ungrateful scum!" the man replied. "oh? ungrateful you say? did you know your daughter has tortured this child since he was small?.. or that she just provoked him to a breaking point?" my employee said calmly. "sniff... it's not true daddy..." The girl stated sorrowfully. "I beleive my little ang-" The man started "angel? HA. if she's an angel, you're a woman. if she's an angel, why has she slept with every man in this town eh?" my employee replied. "how dare you claim my daughter to do such a thing! i'll kill you!" the man roared, charging towards my employee. "remember this before you strike... i'm within the resistance" my employee replied, waiting for the blow to fall. "i don't care about the fucking resistance! DIEEE!!" the man said, as his fist collides with my employee's jaw. "good... remember this day... as the day you doomed your very existance." my employee said, laughing coldly as darkness started to descend upon the town. "resistance is futile." my employee mocked, raising his hand above his head... one single creature stepping fourth from his shadow. "what is that suppose to be? some kind of toy?" the girl said, laughing. "yeess... a toy... a toy of destruction..." whispers my employee, licking his lips. "master... what do you ask of us..." the creature inquires. "destroy." "yes master..." The creature's eyes shine sadistically as it shows it's true form. It grows in size, until it's shy of seven feet tall. Its arms sprout blades... and... other creatures, which jump from the original and begin to change. The original's mouth opens wide, revealing an array of teeth sharper than razors... and a tongue forged from demonic steel. "come, little one, this is not something for you to see" my employee says to Rat, scooping him into his arms and vanishing into his own shadow... but before my employee and Rat vanished completely, Rat catchs a glimpse of the horrors befalling the citizens of his town.. mainly the horror befalling the girl who had tortured him so. one of the creatures had lifted her up into the air and started to run its steel tongue across her body, leaving deep, clean cuts as it did so... just as the tongue was dipping past her waist, Rat's vision blacked out.

Chapter 2: the raisers of the damned (catchy eh?)

_eergh...where am i...? _Rat thought, as he slowly opened his eyes. Rat slowly sits up, looking around to see he has been placed within a stunning room, the walls glowing with otherworldly light, the curtains around him made from the purest silk. _wait...why am i... is this a bed...? _ Rat thought slowly, running his hands along the surface he is on. _yep...tis a bed... wait where's sissy?! _Rat thought frantically, looking around quickly until he spots his Doll, quickly picking her up and holding her tight. "there you are sissy!" "of course she's here, we'd never leave your sissy behind... afterall. how could i let them leave something behind that is so important to you? " came a voice from beyond the curtain. "who...who's there?" Rat asked, voice trembling. "don't be afraid, i'm James' wife, Brittany" came the warm reply, as Brittany draws back the curtain. Rat's mouth drops at the amazing woman his eyes fall upon. Brittany's hair is a beautiful shade of brown, falling delicately onto her shoulders and down her back just a little. her eyes are of the most magnificant shades of brown and gold, showing her delight to be speaking to Rat, her dazzling smile calming Rat instantly. "welcome to our household.. if you can call it that. this will be your room. i hope you dont mind how it looks and i hope you like silk as much as me and James because there is a lot of it" Brittany says warmly. "uhm... well, thank you for this lovely room...but may i ask... what am i doing here?" Rat says, head tilted slightly. "well, sweety, you're here because James and I have decided that you deserve much better than what you had been given by your town. no one deserves that kind of treatment, none the less a child. people wonder why we lose are innocence so young." Brittany says, shaking her head slowly. "oh... i see..." Rat whispers softly. "come along now little one, you should meet James." Brittany says, offering Rat a hand down from his bed. "y..yes ma'am..." Rat says, taking her hand, he steps down from the bed, holding tightly to sissy with his other hand. "that a boy" Brittany says, smiling softly as she leads him through room after room, some dazzling in their own splendor, others calming in their bare essentuality and even some that made Rat want to giggle. especially the room where the walls shifted colors and images... occasionally saying short sentances. but finally, Rat and Brittany reach a large door, crests and names dazzling magnificantly upon the oak frames. Rat blinks softly. "Brittany... what's with the door..?" Rat whispers softly. "oh, those are the names of all the diffrent clans within our family" Brittany replies. "oh..." Rat whispers to himself. "do you see that crest there, Rat?" Brittany inquires, pointing to a hammer and sword, set behind a snowflake. "yes... i see it... why?" "because sweety, that's your crest." Rat tilts his head slightly. "my crest?... does that mean i have a clan?" Brittany frowns softly. "no sweety... you're the last of your clan... but you are part of our family, and always will be." Brittany says, pulling Rat to her in a gentle, yet protective hug.

"but now... i'll introduce you to my husband..." Brittany smiles softly and slowly presses each crest, the door cracking and openning slowly. Rat and Brittant enter a large chamber, many things of large intrest set within.. but most itnresting would have to be the large black shadow seemingly set into a large throne in the middle of the chamber. "hello hello hello.." the shadow says calmly. "welcome to the inner sanctum of the Resistance. I am the leader of our little orginazation." the shadow chuckles softly. "oh james, stop being so mysterious and show your handsome face to the little one" Brit says with a small grin "...awwww... you're no fun" the shadow pouts slightly. "Jaaaaames..." "yeees maaaaaaster..." James mumbles, waving his hand the shadow fading to show himself. as he stands up, Rat notices his long, brown hair tied back in a pony tail nearly brushing the floor. he stands and walks over to Brittany, pressing his lips to her's gently. "oh how i've missed that taste.." James says with a mischevious grin. Brittany blushs softly. "i was only gone a few minutes..." James smiles and presses his lips to her's once again. "any moment you're not by my side feels like an eternity" Brittany blushs further "you flatterer.." "yep yep" James smiles happily. "...aaaanywho" James kneels infront of Rat and looks into his eyes. Rat is stunned by his electric blue eyes, a startling complexity when added into the rest of his features. _to those of you who are slow... i am James. but it is so much less confusing to just say my name and 'he, his, ect.' _"well hello there little one" James says, smiling warmly. "welcome to my humble abode, may i be graced by the sound of your name?" Rat blinks softly. "...uhm... i'm..." Rat trails off. "come now little one, you can tell me" James smiles again. "they...call me...Rat." Rat mumbles softly, looking down at his feet. James tilts Rat's chin up gently. "i don't care what they call you, what is your name little one?" Rat blinks softly. "uhm..." James smiles softly and takes Rat's hand into his, a soft light glowing forth. "oooh... you have unique name" Rat blinks again. "what's my name...?" "feferny fef fefen feffer" James says with a grin. Rat blinks and then laughs. "no way.. that's not my name" James grins again. "good, you have some common sence... we still have an employee who thinks that is his name..." James shakes his head slowly. Rat snickers softly. "anyway... what is my name?" James smiles. "you are the Master of Machinery, the Duke of Devices, you, my boy, are the Raven of Machines." Rat blinks. "...huh?" James rolls his eyes. "your name is Raven, you have a unique ability to make machinery, devices, tinker toys, ect." "oooooh... cool" Raven says with a pleased smile. as James opens his mouth to say something else, darkness falls within the room and sirens begin to go off. Raven _Rat _drops to the floor, cowering in fear. "what is that?!" "... intruders" James says coldly, the darkness around him pulsing. James reachs out into the shadows and grabs some figure by the throat, pulling the figure into the small streams of darkness. James growls loudly. "how dare you attempt to lay a finger on my wife" The lights flash on, showing Brittany rubbing her neck and the figure dressed in solid black, clutching at James' hand. "James... let him go..." Brittany says softly. James keeps growling but sets the figure onto his feet, but doesn't let go. "good boy" Brittany says smiling. "i have a message for your sender" James growls softly to his captured figure. "if your employer ever trys this again, he shall die" the figure sweats, looking in Brittany's direction. James, moving his hand in a flash, rips out the figure's left eye. "that is for laying eyes upon my love... now get out of sight" James growls, tossing the injured figure into the darkness where he vanishs. James puts the eye in the middle of his hand and it bursts into darkness. Brittany sighs "i do wish you wouldn't do that..." James hangs his head softly "sowwie massa..." Raven gets back up slowly. "...what just happened...?"


End file.
